


42

by celinekoo



Category: temperature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinekoo/pseuds/celinekoo





	42

温热的身躯将他拥抱，清晰的话响在他耳旁。  
“小野，我在这里。抱住你了。”  
恍惚里似乎有什么在体内炸开，俞适野睁开了眼睛，他的吻落在温别玉唇上，像一道火焰，倏然烧了起来。  
欲望非常简单地降临在两个人身上，并一下子就烧成燎原的姿态，火焰在身体上肆虐着，裹在身上的衣服瞬间变得了碍事的东西。  
俞适野深深的亲吻温别玉，像角逐战斗一样，他的动作变得有些急促，当知道过去的那些事情的时候，他的理智就不太能够管束身体，他撕扯着两个人的衣服，先扯掉了自己的西装和领带，又去扯温别玉的衣服。  
毛衣之后是衬衫，衬衫的扣子不牢靠，抓着一用力，一排扣子全零零碎碎掉了下来。  
温别玉倒抽了一口气，他还含着俞适野的舌，从喉中发出的声音是含混的，说话断断续续，像小动物独特的呜咽：“这里没有换的衣服……”  
“完了下去给你买。”俞适野的回复就清晰得多了。  
深长的接吻让两人都有些晕眩，唾沫牵在唇间，成了亮晶晶的丝。  
衬衫全打开了，露出温别玉赤裸的上半身，冰霜一样的肌肤上，缀着两颗还含苞的红梅。俞适野的手掌贴上去，却没有感觉到冰凉，人体的温热瞬间袭上了他，当他碰触其中一处的红梅的时候，细颤从温别玉身上传来，含苞的花蕊绽放在他指尖，还有代表着男性的旗帜，也在同时竖立起来。  
内心的渴望反应到现实，俞适野一面扯下温别玉的裤子，一面搓揉着对方的青涩的尖端，胸前传来的异样让温别玉的身体颤了颤，他能够感觉到对方急切，他抱住俞适野，手掌在对方紧绷的背脊上轻轻抚摸，安慰对方……  
这起到了一点作用。  
俞适野内心的燥热平复下去了些，他低头，吻在温别玉的突起上，将其含入唇中，用舌尖将其挑逗，几乎同一个瞬间，还青涩的地方彻底成熟，俞适野感觉自己像含了一颗果子入口中，皮薄汁多，只要轻轻一咬，就会炸开，让甜浆溢出。  
温别玉艰难地喘息着，欲望的浪潮在他体内冲刷着，迫切地寻找着能够宣泄的出口，可他就是一个被塞紧了瓶口又被不断注水的瓶子，没有倾倒的地方，只能被动承受着越来越多积蓄……下一秒，他的欲望被握住了。  
俞适野的手指已经来到性器的顶端，他简单的搓揉着，自其中分泌出来的液体沾湿了他的手，他的指头在顶端打着转，薄薄的指甲挑开收拢着的那层外皮。  
“哈——”  
到了这时，温别玉已经有些坚持不住，他的的身体的肌肉紧绷起来，身上的红晕更加明显，像是一朵朵花开在了他苍白的皮肤上，他凑近俞适野，将欲望递到对方的掌心，快速的抽插几下，蓄满了水的瓶子霎时被冲开，白浊的液体淋漓泻出。  
手上全沾了对方的体液，俞适野亲了射精后的人一下，迷糊的人下意识蹭蹭他，他抬起对方的腿，让其架在自己肩膀上，露出后丘处的穴口，那里尚且有褶皱将其密密遮蔽。  
俞适野的手指探进去。湿滑的精液很好的润滑剂，只浅浅模拟着侵入的姿势贯穿几下，就将紧涩之处弄得柔软，俞适野的欲望已经足够紧绷了，他想要立刻闯入进去，可是想到上一次的情况……  
他略微迟疑了下，这点迟疑似乎被身下的人感觉到了。  
温别玉从短暂的晕眩中回过神来了，发泄之后的余韵还残存在身体上，让他的四肢有些酸软，他撑着抬起身，将自己更加交给俞适野，凑到对方耳边小声说：“进来，我……想要你。”  
俞适野的呼吸都滞了下，他不再控制着自己，让温别玉由仰躺变成俯跪在床上。  
而他从后，掐着对方的腰，直闯了进去，让早已按捺不住的欲望进入属于它的温床。  
“唔——”温别玉发出了一声闷哼，痛苦之中夹杂着愉悦。过电的一样的感觉从交合处一直传递到大脑，极致的刺激过去了，复苏的身体感觉到了新的东西，他被贯穿，被占满，身体塞了巨大的不属于自己的东西，这个东西还在横冲直撞，肆意征伐……  
方才主动诱惑人的他这回有些承受不住，喘息着抓住床柱向前膝行着躲了躲，可下一刻就被人抓回去，牢牢锁在怀抱中。  
“不……呜……轻点，我，哈——”  
对方的声音让俞适野的冲撞停顿下来，他的神经被拨动，想起了他们曾经在这间房子，这张床上发生过的事情，想起了温别玉羞涩的诱惑的样子。  
那时候的人，被他压在床上做，有时明明承受不住，还老是嘴硬的喊继续，纵着他胡来……  
心中的燥热和不满足被抚平，俞适野的动作不再那么快急，却变得更加深重。俞适野太了解这个人了，这让他的每一下插入，都摩擦了温别玉的敏感点，让温别玉刚从疾风暴雨里逃出生天，又一脚踏入巨浪肆虐的大海。一声长长的喘息后，温别玉咬住了自己的嘴唇，把剩下那些呻吟吞回喉咙，他的身体被撑得难受，每一根神经都挑动被刺激，可他还是转回头，尽力向俞适野伸出手：“吻……吻我……小野，我想感觉你……”  
未尽的话全被来自身后的吻封锁。  
俞适野寻到对方的唇，深深吻下去。他感觉着怀中身躯每一丝的细微反应，这些反应，全是为自己而生的。  
俞适野的吻极其细腻，动作同样。  
如果之前身体是被撑开，神经是被碾压，那么现在，温别玉的神经正在被挑逗，所以他原本根本没有发现的敏感点全被开发出来，身体似乎已经习惯了被撑大，完全不觉得难受，只有越来越多的快感，一波又一波的巨浪，朝他不停地袭击过来。  
“哈、哈……小野……慢点，我要不行了……哈……”  
“我不要，我就想看你为我失态。”俞适野在温别玉耳旁轻声撒娇。温别玉的身体一下收紧了，后穴应激似地夹着他的性器不住往里吞咽。  
温别玉跟着发出一声呜咽。  
“你——哈——算了，都依你——”  
俞适野顺从温别玉的意思，向里用力一冲，感觉源源不绝地热量从温别玉的内腔处传来，还有由其分泌出来的潮湿的液体。  
俞适野放过了温别玉的唇，温别玉已经彻底失了神，他被动地承受着一切，不住地喘息和呻吟着，随着俞适野的贯穿而摇晃，他的口中泻出了微带痛苦的声音，可是刚才软下去的欲望又在此时重新高挺，尖端正抵着自己的小腹，那上边已经被液体浸染得一塌糊涂。  
俞适野接下来的吻落在温别玉颤抖的背脊上，从上到下，吻至底端的时候，抽插的性器正正好压上对方体内的那一点，措不及防的一声惊喘冲出温别玉的喉咙。  
“我，啊——”  
“不急，等等我。”  
俞适野及时握住对方性器的顶端，堵住出口，又在对方的身体里狠狠抽插几下，直至让欲望完全彻底的埋入对方的身体后，他才放开温别玉。  
手指松开的那个刹那，身体再也承受不住冲击，欲望化成海水，将置身其中的两人一同没顶。


End file.
